Love in Sakura Cosmos
by Water Lock
Summary: One-shots and Drabbles collection, published first in Tumblr (Pairings: SHICCA and WEISZMURA)
1. WeiszMura - One Condition

**Drabble #1**

**One Condition | WeiszMura**

The building was about to collapse. The tremors in the earth were getting stronger and Weisz feared that they would not escape in time.

The Edens Zero was waiting for them, hovering over the orbit of the planet, waiting for the moment they appeared on their monitors to be transported back on board ... if only Shiki was with them. The blond man knew that the androids would prioritize the life of their beloved Demon King, he and Homura had to survive on their own until the ship's boss was safe.

The basement they ran through was dark, only the distant light of some windows helped them see where they were running. They should be quick, but also cautious. There were still enemies around who preferred to eliminate them before saving their own skin. Weisz kept his gun loaded and ready to fire at any moment. He didn't have to look back to know that his partner also had her weapon ready.

They hid behind a column. Around him, pieces of rubble fell like a rain of stones. He concentrated on his surroundings, the hairs on the back of his neck rose and with a quick movement he pointed his weapon to one side. A shadow scuttled behind a vehicle crushed by roof fragments. Weisz did not hesitate, he fired and the beam of light pulverized the debris, the vehicle and whatever was hidden behind them.

"We must flee soon" Homura said in her serious and calm tone. "The roof will not stand long"

"I know," he replied and looked at the door that awaited them at the bottom of the basement. "That seems to be the only way out, but we don't know if it's safe there"

"There's only one way to find out," she said raising her sword defensively and taking a step toward the door.

"Wait," Weisz put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Let me go first"

"No" Her response was dry and direct "I'm faster than you, if there's someone behind that door I can ..."

"You'll be quick, but no more than this baby" He smiled at her with a confidence he didn't know he had, as he raised his newly modified weapon with his Ether Gear "If there's someone there I'll pulverize them before they can think" Homura did not seem convinced, her rigid posture and that bright determination in her eyes stood out in the gloom of the basement. But Weisz was not going to let her take a chance.

"Okay," she agreed after the silent glaring contest. "Just be careful," she said with a softer tone, but still looking tense and worried. The boy gave her a side smirk, trying to ease the pressure on her.

"With one condition…"

He didn't have time to think of anything to exchange. Homura took him from the neck of the shirt and threw him towards her joining their lips in an unexpected kiss. The contact of their mouths gave him a shock of unreality, just for a moment he didn't care being under a building that was falling apart, or about to escape to a place full of villains who only wanted to kill them. For only that moment the only thing that mattered was the girl who was kissing him.

"You're not that fast," she told him, letting go. He was still somewhat disoriented, lost in his little fantasy world. She took advantage and ran to the door at the bottom of the basement, her sword ready, marking a path of light with her Ether Gear.

Weisz cursed himself for letting himself be distracted like that. He prepared his weapon, while the adrenaline rushed through his system and began to run after his partner. Fear flooded him with the uncertainty of not knowing what could be on the other side.

The roof debris fell around him and he dodged it with agility, without losing sight of the light that emanated from the sword of ether.

There's no way he would let her face alone the dangers that lurked outside. He would leave the collapsing building with her and together they would reach the Edens Zero.

At least, that he promised to himself when Homura broke the door with a swift movement of her sword and the enemy's shouts were heard from outside.

**Thanks for Reading!**

Special thanks to **"Bajo la Sombra del Velo" ** who beta read this story both in English and Spanish. Thank you!


	2. Shicca - Vampire Demon King

**Edens Zero and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**Request:** "How about a Shicca AU with Shiki as a vampire and Rebecca as a Frankenstein Monster?"

**The Vampire Demon King | SHICCA**

She felt a stabbing pain in each of her joints, her head was spinning and her body seemed too heavy. Still, she forced herself to open her eyes.

It was nighttime. The room where she found herself was completely dark. She struggled for a moment to get up, finally able to sit on the stretcher where she had been laying. She looked around confused; in the darkness she could barely see the silhouettes of some objects scattered all over the place but couldn't recognize any of them.

She lowered her feet slowly, testing her stability before fully rising. Her legs felt strange, foreign. Rebecca couldn't identify what was so different about them, but for a moment it seemed like they weren't her own. She walked slowly, considering carefully each step she took, in fear of being unable to support the weight of her own body, until her foot ran into a soft but sturdy element. When she looked down, she stifled a cry of terror recognizing the person lying on the floor…

"Doctor Steiner? " She called, expecting some reaction from the old man.

She extended her hand to try and shake his shoulder, to wake him up, but when she saw her own fingers Rebecca couldn't stop the chill that ran through her spine... her hand was all connected with sutures as if they were pieces of a rag doll. Her eyes slid down the arms finding more seams that crisscrossed her skin; she found the same on her legs and when she touched her face she discovered the textures of the threads also on her cheeks. She felt the anguish rise in her throat, burning the sockets of her eyes, but the tears did not come out…

"Meow…" the sound dispersed her state of shock, she looked around until she saw her cat sitting on Steiner's desk.

"Happy…" she approached and stroked his head gently. "You're fine…" The little cat purred enjoying the affectionate gesture. Then he got out of the desk jumping towards the doctor. Rebecca looked at her hands. She flexed her fingers, feeling the tension of the sutures and wondered what the hell had happened to her, why she had those marks on her skin. Then she turned her attention back to the old man lying on the floor and decided that the only one who could answer her questions was him.

"We have to help the doctor." she told the cat that only looked at her with his huge dark eyes. "But I have no idea ... I don't even know what happened to him and to ask for help ... in these conditions…"

Steiner's lab was isolated on top of a hill, but at the base there was a modest small town of humble houses. Maybe some of the neighbors could help her, but Rebecca didn't feel safe with her strange appearance; besides, the entire town seemed asleep, not a single light peeked through the windows of the houses... except …

The girl looked up at the hill opposite to the doctor's. A dark and terrifying castle stood tall with an imposing air. One of its windows filtered a warm light. Rebecca swallowed, convincing herself that, possibly, the inhabitant of that fortress may be the only one willing to help her in that sleeping town.

* * *

She covered her body with one of the doctor's long gowns and hid the most extensive suture of her face leaving some of her hair falling forward.

Anyway, the disguise was unnecessary, because the streets of the town were completely deserted. The stone surface was still wet by the storm that broke out that afternoon, the humidity brought a ghostly fog that filled the place with a gloomy atmosphere.

The castle looked even more sinister up close, with its high walls and twisted towers. Rebecca had never dared to go there before, rumors about its inhabitants abounded among the dark stories of the town and she had had no intention of proving their truthfulness.

She pushed the metallic gates, anxiety running inside her with an adrenaline rush. Happy followed her with a cautious step walking beside her. She could see that her cat was as scared as she was but her companion would not abandon her in a situation like that. For a moment, the girl forgot about her reckless adventure and felt real gratitude for her furry partner.

The main door was made of thick wood, she knocked on it doubtfully, without getting an answer. She found the window where the lonely light she saw in the distance came from and tried again. The door opened slowly with the grinding sound of its rusty metal hinges. Rebecca waited for someone to receive her but there was no one behind the door. She gathered courage and entered.

Inside the castle, darkness was barely cut by the dim light outside. Her footsteps rumbled, the echo echoing in the large room they had entered. The blond-haired girl felt a chill that ran through her body showing her nervousness…

"He-hello," her trembling voice rumbled in the distance. Suddenly, she felt that she wasn't alone in that place. That several eyes were on her. "I need help." She continued, regaining some courage.

A fluttering sound was heard above her head. Looking up she found that the ceiling was exaggeratedly high. Something was between the beams that crossed the vast hall, but she could not distinguish its shape.

"Anyone here?" She asked, although she felt the presence around her "My friend is hurt and ... Aaaah!"

A black large thing fell from the ceiling and rose in front of her, scaring her so that she fell to the ground. Happy howled in fright and hid behind her back. Rebecca was trembling like a leaf watching as the figure before her seemed to grow menacingly.

"Did you say 'friend'?" Asked a friendly and enthusiastic voice. The blonde nodded slightly, surprised at the change in the surrounding atmosphere. She was no longer afraid of the dreary place or the stranger in front of her. "I'm Shiki!" He said extending his hand. "Do you want to be my friend?"

"¿Eh?"

Rebecca rose from the ground slowly and returned the gesture offering her hand doubtfully. She felt cold fingers make contact with hers and struggled to not withdraw her hand, impressed by the strange sensation. The hand that clung to hers was tense and trembled slightly, it seemed that he was even more nervous than she was.

"I'm Rebecca" She said as a greeting while giving him a small smile, feeling more relaxed "And he is Happy"

"Is he your friend?"

" Yes, he is also my friend."

"What do you say little buddy? Will you be my friend too?"

Shiki caresed Happy's head and the little cat gave a sympathetic meow. The girl felt a calm that contrasted with all the fear she felt just moments ago. Although she couldn't see the boy's face, she perceived that it was someone kind and reliable.

"Check this out!" He exclaimed with exaggerated joy, turning his head towards the ceiling. "I made new friends!"

A flurry of flutters filled the silence. Rebecca looked up to find hundreds of red eyes that shone through the gloom of the room. They were small dark silhouettes whose contours were drawn by the low light that entered from the windows.

Her eyes returned to the boy, who rose from the ground to approach her. The faint luminous halo from the outside bathed his shape revealing the paleness of his skin, the dark circles surrounding his black eyes and (most outstandingly) the huge fangs that peeked through his mouth. The girl took a step back, stifling a scream …

"Rebecca?" She heard him calling her. The boy approached worriedly and bowed his head looking for her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"You're a vampire…"

"Yes, I am," he answered simply "Are you human?"

The question took her by surprise, before the answer came from her lips, Rebecca looked at her hands, the sutures that united the pale fingers to the palms, whether she was human or not ... she wasn't sure anymore …

"It doesn't matter" Shiki said after the awkward silence. "A vampire and a ... Rebecca, can be friends." The blonde girl looked up to see the vampire's kind smile. She returned the gesture and nodded, feeling comforted.

"Of course"

"Did you all hear that?" Shouted the boy raising his head to the ceiling."I made new friends! Just like Grandfather said"

His voice echoed in the immense hall, again a growing sound of fluttering was heard. Rebecca looked up to see hundreds of diffuse spots moving across the ceiling, waving their tiny translucent wings. The noise grew louder, as the figures descended, approaching menacingly. Happy ran to the blonde girl and jumped into her arms in fear, her body froze in fear as she tried to guess what the creatures flying messily towards them were…

"Bats!" She shouted when she finally recognized the silhouettes approaching them.

"Friends!" Shiki said in the same moment.

They were hundreds of bats, flapping their wings around them, squealing and crashing into each other. Rebecca felt a chill that woke her from her momentary paralysis and began to run towards the exit with Happy curled up and trembling in her arms.

"Wait, Rebecca!" Shiki exclaimed, who had bats perched on his shoulders and on his head. "They are my friends"

The girl didn't listen to him, the impression was too intense. The entrance door looked too far for her taste and when she was reaching it, a black curtain of dozens of bats blocked her way.

"Let me out, please!"

"Don't go," Shiki asked slowly approaching. "You don't want to be our friend?"

Rebecca stopped and looked at the vampire behind her. Over the boy's head one of the bats had settled between his messy black hair to fall asleep comfortably and when he raised his arm to stop her, about five more perched on his limb. The girl looked down at her cat that was still in her arms and understood what Shiki felt for the creatures around them.

Some of them flew around her, but they didn't touch her. Most watched her curiously with their expressive red eyes, some making high-pitched screams but none seemed threatening, in fact ... they were quite friendly.

Before she could answer Shiki's question, a prolonged and plaintive howl was heard in the distance. The bats began to freak out, to fly in messy circles around them, ascending to the beams that crossed the high ceiling of the fortress. The vampire tried to calm his friends, but a new howl caused the little creatures to get even more altered.

For his part, Happy was trembling against his friend's chest, who decided to approach the window to guess the source of the sound.

The full moon looked immense in the dark night sky, the clouds that once populated the sky had disappeared, leaving only the satellite that emitted an intense, almost unnatural light.

The sound was heard again. Rebecca turned her gaze to where she believed it originated, finding Dr. Steiner's lab on the opposite hill. A strange figure, human, but twisted, stood on the roof of the building …

"Doctor!" She exclaimed and started running towards the exit, dodging the flying creatures that still flew in terror around the room.

"Rebecca, wait!" Shiki shouted, but she ignored him. The doctor still needed her help, and with that strange thing wandering in his laboratory... she didn't want to think about the danger that could lurk the old man.

She left the castle still running, there was a long way to cross the village and reach the opposite hill, but she was determined to go to Steiner as fast as her legs allowed, however strange they felt.

Something took her by the arms and lifted her through the air. When she looked up in fright, Shiki returned a smile, giving her security. Huge black wings stretched behind him, which flapped elegantly and carried them at high speed above the sleeping town. Rebecca was relieved by the "ride" and for some reason, she thought that with Shiki at her side she could defend the doctor from whatever was around the laboratory.

* * *

Nothing was like when she left to go for help. It seemed that a hurricane had hit the place, but they knew that the responsable had nothing to do with hurricanes ... the damage inside the laboratory was the work of a creature, quite large and violent.

The doctor's research papers were shattered, as if something "canine" had taken them with its teeth. The stretcher where Rebecca woke up just a few hours ago, was brutally torn, with marks that seemed made by pronounced bites …

The shelves that were previously full of books were thrown to the floor, the wood of the furniture had deep marks of long nails.

But what most filled Rebecca with anguish and fear was the absence of the doctor's body.

There were no traces of her friend, but no signs of blood either …

"Maybe he left before "that" arrived" Shiki proposed seeing the concern in his new friend.

"It may be, but ... Where would the doctor go at this time?" she asked with uncertainty.

"Maybe he woke up and not seeing you here ... he went looking for you"

"Do you think he's out there?"

The howl echoed again in the stillness of the night. This time much closer to them.

A cold and paralyzing sensation ran through her chest. The palpitations accelerated as panic seemed to invade her. Rebecca didn't want to let fear blind her, they had to think about how to get out of there without drawing the beast's attention, but before she could think of something, a dark figure knocked down the entrance door.

The labored breathing and the sound of sharp nails scraping the floor gave the clear signal of the creature's presence in the place. Shiki stepped in front of her, with his arms outstretched and an expression of fierce determination…

"Shiki …"

"I'll take care of it," he said confidently. "I won't let it hurt my friends"

The vampire's eyes lit up with a crimson glow, his fangs grew over his lips to barely touching his chin and spread his wings, hiding Rebecca and Happy from the approaching beast.

"I won't leave you fighting alone. We also know how to defend ourselves"

With Shiki on her side, her courage rose above her fears. She stood right next to the vampire, raising her fists, ready to fight with whatever threatened them. Her legs were still shaking, but she was not overcome by fear. She would fight with her new friend to survive ...

The beast had its body covered with hair, its yellow eyes flashing through the darkness and its large and powerful teeth stood out its open mouth with the drool hanging down the fur of its chin. He was standing on two legs that looked canines and his arms fell heavily forward, dragging his claws against the ground.

Rebecca lowered her guard distinguishing the remains of torn clothes that still covered the creature. The pants looked the same the doctor was wearing and the gown covering his hairy torso still had the badge that identified the owner of the laboratory …

"Doctor Steiner…"

The creature fixed its eyes on her, a guttural growl answered her words. The tension in the environment became dense and suffocating, uncertainty surrounded them filling them with doubts. The animal in front of them was breathing with difficulty, perhaps agitated, watching them attentively and motionless, as if measuring their next actions. Until suddenly, he raised his head to the ceiling and gave a sharp howl that seemed to bring the anguish of a condemned man. Then, in a rapid and unexpected movement, the beast jumped out the window breaking the glass and got lost in the darkness of the night.

"Doctor, wait…"

Rebecca ran to the window and poked her head, hoping (at least) to distinguish the direction in which he escaped. Finding nothing, she turned to Shiki …

"We have to find him" she told him and looked at her fingers, feeling the tension of the sutures that joined her phalanges "The doctor is my friend and.. he is the only one who can help me"

"We will find him." Shiki answered confidently. "It seems that an adventure awaits us."

She smiled at the enthusiasm of her new friend. Although she was worried about the doctor, she trusted that together with the vampire they could find him, help him and know the truth about the sutures that mysteriously joined the skin of her body.

That full moon night became the beginning of a long search that would take them on great adventures. They will meet new companions and friends. They will get answers to more than one of their doubts and discover the secret behind the vampire's past, a hidden truth that he had no idea...

**Thanks for Reading…**

Special thanks to **"Bajo la Sombra del Velo"** who beta read this story both in English and Spanish. Thank you!**  
**


End file.
